This invention relates to the field of portable electronic.
Today electronic devices are ubiquitous. Cell phones, portable disc players and the like can be seen daily in most public places such as on the beach and in shopping malls. Many families own multiple portable devices and not infrequently have a number of the same make and model units. For example, the husband and wife may each have the same cell phone model. The children may each have similar looking portable disc players.
In addition, many of the devices look similar even if they are from different manufactures. For example, many of the portable disc players are manufactured from dark colored plastic and are generally square shaped. Many portable phones have a similar shape. This similarity of devices can and often does lead to confusion. The husband will take the wrong phone or the children will argue over who owns a particular disc player. There is therefore a need to be able to distinguish one device from another similar device.
There is also a need to distinguish a particular portable device for promotional or other purposes. For example, cellular service providers may desire to put their logos on the phones they provide to customers. A museum may wish to uniquely identify the tape players they rent to patrons.
Therefore a need exists for a way to change the look of electronic equipment to aid in identifying a particular unit from other similar units and to allow a user to give their unit a unique look.